Power Surge
Power Surge ''is the 15th episode of the first season of the Kanto segment of To Be The Best. Plot Declan, Squirtle, and Pikachu are in front of a large building- the Vermillion City Gym. Declan is carrying Squirtle in his arms, and Pikachu is on his shoulder. Declan: Well, this is it, guys. Our third gym badge. Pikachu: Pika! Squirtle, nervously: Squirt. Declan: Don’t worry, Squirtle. I just want you to watch this battle. I want you to get a feel for this type of stuff. Squirtle, more confidently: Squirtle. They walk in, holding their breath. They huff in awe as they see the inside of the gym- a large battlefield with walls depicting power plant blueprints, and high ceilings with electrical wires visible, and occasionally sparking. Declan: Whoa. ???: Whoa is right! Declan looks across the battlefield to see a large figure standing in a spotlight. Lt. Surge: I’m Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader! Declan, nervously: I’m, uh, Declan Perez, an- Lt. Surge: I can’t hear you! How am I supposed to take your challenge seriously if you lack the confidence for it! Declan: (Under his breath) I hate him already. (Confidently) I’m Declan Perez, from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a battle! The lights in the gym illuminate the entire space, revealing Lt. Surge, who smirks. Lt. Surge: I accept your challenge! How many badges do you have? Declan: This will be my third. Lt. Surge laughs. Lt. Surge: Don’t be so sure of yourself! But this will be a three-on-three battle then. Ref! A referee runs onto the field, while Declan grimaces. Declan, under his breath: I was hoping to just use Charmander and Pikachu, but I may have to use Bulbasaur. Pikachu: Pika. Declan sets Squirtle down on a bench. Declan: Don’t worry, little dude. You’ll just watch this one. Squirtle: Squirt! Referee: This will be a three-on-three match between Lt. Surge and Declan from Pallet Town. The battle will conclude when one side is out of usable pokemon. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Battle begin! Lt. Surge: Jolteon, let’s get ‘em! Lt. Surge sends out Jolteon, who sparks menacingly. Declan pulls out his pokedex and scans it. Pokedex: '''Jolteon, the lighting pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Jolteon is incredibly fast and can fire the hairs on its body like needles. It can store up to 10,000 volts in its fur.' Declan: (Internally) I’m gonna need a way to counter the needles, and only one of my pokemon can do that. (Aloud) So, let’s go, Bulbasaur! He chooses Bulbasaur, who chirps triumphantly. Declan: Bulbasaur, this battle is really important to me. I need you to listen to me and give it your all, okay? Bulbasaur huffs and rolls its eyes. Lt. Surge: So you’re one of those trainers. The ones who pick Bulbasaur are always the weakest. Declan furrows his brow in anger. Declan: Bulbasaur wasn’t my starter! But I would’ve been thrilled if it were! And now, we’re going to take down your Jolteon no problem, right Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Lt. Surge laughs, unconvinced. Lt. Surge: We’ll see about that. Jolteon, Pin Missile! Declan: Knock them out of the air with Vine Whip! Jolteon growls and shoots the needle-like hairs from its back at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur extends two vines from the base of its bulb and swiftly counters every pin, knocking them to the ground. Lt. Surge, through gritted teeth: Double Kick! Jolteon dashes towards Bulbasaur before jumping into the hair. Declan: Poison Powder! As Jolteon is about to hit Bulbasaur, the grass-type unleashes a cloud of purple dust, causing Jolteon to collapse. Jolteon coughs, its body slightly purple. Lt. Surge smirks. Lt. Surge: I’ve got to hand it to you, you’re more competent than I thought! But that doesn’t mean you’ll win. Declan: Maybe, but I won’t stop trying! Bulbasaur, Take Down! Bulbasaur charges Jolteon, covered in a white energy. Jolteon is shoved across the field, close to defeat. Lt. Surge: Jolteon! Can you battle? Jolteon struggles to stand. Lt. Surge: Stand up! You can’t lose to a weakling like him! Jolteon stands up and roars weakly. Lt. Surge: Hehe! Now, use- Jolteon suddenly collapses, the poison overtaking him. Referee: Jolteon is unable to battle. Lt. Surge: Return. Jolteon is returned to its ball. Lt. Surge: You lucked out there. But Electabuzz won’t be as easy. He throws a pokeball, revealing an Electabuzz. Declan pulls out his pokedex and scans it. Pokedex: Electabuzz, the electric pokemon, and the evolved form of Elekid. Electabuzz is often blamed for power outages, no matter how untrue this is. They are known to glow white in the dark. Lt. Surge: It didn’t mention how strong they are, but you’re about to find out! Electabuzz, Quick Attack! Electabuzz dashes across the field, kicking Bulbasaur with light speed. Lt. Surge: Fire Punch! Declan gasps as Electabuzz punches Bulbasaur with a flame-covered fist. Bulbasaur groans before falling over, defeated. Declan, quietly: You did amazing, Bulbasaur. Return. Bulbasaur is returned to its pokeball. Declan pulls out another pokeball and throws it. Declan: Charmander, I choose you! He releases Charmander, who roars (though it’s more of a loud growl). Lt. Surge raises his eyebrow. Lt. Surge: So this was your starter? Declan, shaking his head: Nope. Charmander, Flame Burst! Lt. Surge: Light Screen! Charmander unleashes a ball of fire. Electabuzz raises its hands, creating a purple screen of energy. The fireball hits the screen and explodes, doing minor damage to Electabuzz. Declan grimaces. Declan, to himself: That means I gotta get physical. (Outloud) Charmander, Smokescreen! Charmander releases a thick cloud of smoke, which obscures its side of the battlefield. Lt. Surge: Electabuzz, Electro Ball! Electabuzz creates an orb of electricity between its hands and throws it towards the smoke. An explosion is heard. Declan: Charmander, did it get you? Charmander, through the smoke: Char! Declan: Great! Go in for Thunder Punch! Charmander runs out of the smoke, fist covered in electricity, and punches Electabuzz, catching it off guard. Lt. Surge: Interesting choice. Fire Punch! Electabuzz punches Charmander with a fist covered in flames. The two trade punches back and forth, slowly wearing each other out. Declan: Flame Burst! Lt. Surge: Electro Ball! The two close-ranged attacks collide, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears, both pokemon are out cold. Referee: Both pokemon are unable to battle! Lt. Surge and Declan returns Electabuzz and Charmander, respectively. Lt. Surge: Guess it’s time for my pride and joy! Raichu, let’s go! He sends out a Raichu, leading both Declan and Pikachu to gasp. Declan scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Raichu, the mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power. Declan: Well then. (He turns to Pikachu) You ready, buddy? Pikachu: Pika! Declan: Alright, Lt. Surge, it’s time you see the power of my partner! Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu runs onto the field, ready to face Raichu. Lt. Surge: Ha! Hasn’t even evolved yet! This will be a piece of cake! Raichu, Mega Kick! Declan: Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack! Raichu’s right foot glows orange, and it launches itself towards Pikachu. Pikachu dodges in a burst of speed and tackles Raichu from the left, knocking it down. Raichu’s cheeks start to spark with static. Lt. Surge: Signal Beam! Raichu fires a pink beam from between its paws. As it hits Pikachu, blue shapes appear around it. Raichu’s cheeks spark with more static. Declan: Pikachu! Pikachu, dazed: Pikaaaa. Pikachu spins around, stars circling around its head. Lt. Surge: Ha! Pikachu’s confused! Raichu! Focus Punch! Raichu smirks before charging up its right fist, surrounding it with orange energy. It’s cheeks continue to spark. Declan: Pikachu, Iron Tail! Pikachu, still dazed: Pikachu. Pikachu’s tail glows with metallic energy, but he trips and hits himself with his own tail. Lt. Surge laughs. Lt. Surge: Focus Punch, go! Raichu growls and lunges at Pikachu, its fist fully enveloped in a powerful orange energy. It punches Pikachu, hitting hard and sending him across the battlefield. Raichu’s entire body is sizzling with static. Lt. Surge: Now, Thunderbolt! Declan: Pikachu! Raichu unleashes an intensely powerful Thunderbolt, creating a huge explosion. Sparks shower from the ceiling as the smoke clears, revealing a defeated Pikachu. Silently, Declan returns him to his pokeball. Raichu’s cheeks are no longer sparking. Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! Lt. Surge wins the match! Lt. Surge: I told you, kid. Piece of cake. Declan is speechless. Lt. Surge: I’ll tell you what, kid. You bring in your Pikachu tomorrow evening, and we’ll have a one-on-one. If the runt manages to take down my Raichu without evolving, you can have the badge. Declan: I… I accept. Lt. Surge laughs. Lt. Surge: I’ll have fun defeating you a second time. (He begins to walk away) See you tomorrow. Declan stands there for a second, a tear in his eye. Squirtle, nervously: Squirtle? Declan snaps out of his trance, wiping his eyes. Declan: Come on, Squirtle. Let’s get some rest. We’ve got some training to do tomorrow. Declan picks Squirtle up and walks out of the gym. Narrator: After being defeated by Lt. Surge, Declan has a lot of preparing to do for his rematch tomorrow. How will things turn out the second time around? Find out next time, on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan challenges Lt. Surge and loses. * Lt. Surge schedules a battle between him and Declan for the next day. * Bulbasaur begins to obey Declan. * Electabuzz and Raichu make their debut Characters * Declan Perez * Lt. Surge * Referee Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Squirtle (Declan's) * Jolteon (Lt. Surge's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Electabuzz (Lt. Surge's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Raichu (Lt. Surge) Trivia * Bulbasaur's obedience in this episode is largely influenced by Lt. Surge's personality. It acknowledged Declan's need to probe him wrong, and thus worked with Declan to defeat his Jolteon. * This is Declan's first gym loss where he faced no unfair advantages. When he was defeated by Daisy, she was using a team far more powerful than his. Category:Episodes Category:To Be The Best Category:OmniDragon